


dead wrong

by sanctimonials



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Contest, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonials/pseuds/sanctimonials
Summary: Sure, Craig didn’t look like a lightweight - he’s bigger than Robert and Robert knew that if Craig was hitting back purple nurples with anyone else they’d be on the wrong side of fucked. But Robert was a veteran. He was aproat abusing his liver. And he was dead wrong for daring Craig to go shot for shot with him.





	dead wrong

Robert was dead wrong for daring Craig to go shot for shot with him.

 

At first, he didn’t know he was fucked for daring Craig to a drinking contest. At first, he thought he was set to win a hundred big ones against Craig. Sure, Craig didn’t _look_ like a lightweight - he’s bigger than Robert and Robert knew that if Craig was hitting back purple nurples with anyone else they’d be on the wrong side of fucked. But Robert was a veteran. He was a  _pro_ at abusing his liver. He was the shot for shot champion at Jim  & Kim’s ( _your greatest achievement, I’m sure,_ Mary had said as he got the shots ready for his and Craig’s little contest. He flipped her off but Mary, the bitch, just laughed and took a shot for herself).

 

Robert was undefeated and he felt a little bad for trying to swindle some money out of Craig. Craig was a real nice guy, a real family type of guy. Never the one to be seen hanging around after the sun went down or running from the Maple Bay nightly neighborhood watch after getting into a drunken but respectful argument about why the Jersey Devil was the _realest fucking cryptid out there_ (and if Robert remembered correctly, Craig was on the nightly neighborhood watch). He only hung out at Jim  & Kim’s for the occasional Big Game. And during those times Robert and Craig would talk, would catch up (even if Robert didn’t really _do_ small talk) and share a few drinks together in silence while they watched The Game. He was real cool people. So, _yeah_ , Robert felt just a little bit bad for thinking about all the pictures he’d take of Craig drunk and messy, and how he’d hold onto them for future blackmail purposes (or just to look at them. Craig wasn’t a bad looking guy by any stretch of the imagination and Robert was only human after all).

 

That is, Robert felt bad until Craig was keeping up with him. Pretty easily, too. He felt bad until he felt sick, whiskey and vodka and tequila running back up his throat, burning hot and - _oh_ fuck, _I think I’m gonna spew._ But Craig? He was fine, hitting back another shot like it was _nothing,_   like it was _water_. Robert didn’t feel bad anymore about trying to con Craig - he just felt like an ass. A very drunk ass. But as drunk as he was it didn’t tamper down the hot coil of arousal he was feeling. Because watching Craig take those shots like no one’s business was nothing short of amazing.

 

“Wow, look at you go,” Mary whistled as she watched Craig down his last shot. “You can really put those away, huh, Craigory?” She turned to Robert knowing _damn_ well he was fucked sideways but asked anyway, “are you gonna finish that, _champ_?”

 

Robert weakly flipped her off as he laid his head on the table, groaning sickly against the cold wood. She laughed and turned back to Craig, pushing Robert’s last shot towards him.

 

“Go for gold, sailor.”

 

And Craig did. Robert watched as the younger man downed _his_ last shot. He watched as Craig wiped his mouth with his sleeve and exhaled a quick _woo!_ as the liquor burned down his throat. Robert could feel heat pooling in his stomach as if he had taken the shot, whiskey warm and cozy. God, was he getting _hard_ from watching Craig drink?

 

He tried not to think about it, he really did. But Robert couldn’t help it. Not when Craig flashed him an easygoing smile and said, “Bro, they didn’t call me keg stand Craig for nothing!” Couldn’t help it when Craig just laughed a _same difference_ when Mary pointed out that keg stands and shots were two different beasts. Couldn’t help it when Craig slung an arm around his shoulders, pulled him up off the table and pressed their bodies close, eyes bright with liquor and fun, smile brighter than any sunrise Robert had ever seen.

 

Robert was dead wrong for daring Craig to go shot for shot with him. He didn’t think he’d lose his heart along with his money.

**Author's Note:**

> i love bobert and craigory so much, help me


End file.
